kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Household Hazards
“Let’s Play Household Hazards” is the 3rd episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and the 56th episode of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo attempts to educate her friends on household hazards, but they seem to be more interested in listening to Olaf’s plans for world domination. Plot Mr. Cat is lying on the sofa with a headache, complaining about a party he apparently went to the previous night. He decides to take an aspirin and calmly rest… but Stumpy and Quack Quack appear out of nowhere, making a lot of noise and accidentally putting out the lightbulb in the Sun. Mr. Cat yells at them for the amount of trouble they’re causing, but Stumpy tells him to relax. Stumpy climbs a ladder and attempts to replace the bulb, but electrocutes himself and falls off the ladder. Later, Kaeloo is fixing the bulb, and she then decides to teach her friends about household hazards to prevent them from getting hurt. She, Stumpy and Quack Quack perform The Household Hazards Song, but the song is interrupted by the applause of Olaf, who has arrived on the scene. Olaf asks them to continue singing, and Mr. Cat threatens to beat him up for suggesting such a thing, but Kaeloo stops him, stating that the penguin is probably just too intimidated to join them. She asks Olaf what he wants to do, and he responds that he wants to take over the world. He explains his plans to take over each part of the world, as everybody makes fun of him for being short. Kaeloo asks what happens if they do not agree with him, and Olaf holds up a hairdryer, much to the horror of Stumpy and Kaeloo. When Olaf blows the hairdryer into Kaeloo’s eyes, Mr. Cat stands up for his friend, threatening to shoot Olaf with a bazooka. Olaf calls Serguei, who punches Mr. Cat, sending him flying off into the sky. Stumpy and Quack Quack decide to become heroes. Stumpy farts, and Quack Quack catches the gas, releasing it near Olaf’s face. The attack doesn’t work, since Olaf has no nose. Meanwhile, Kaeloo is getting irritated by everyone, so she calls her psychotherapist. After the call, Stumpy asks her what he said, and she explains that he told her to say what she thinks out loud and not to keep things that annoy her inside. Stumpy asks her what that means, and she responds with a psychotic smile. The scene cuts to Bad Kaeloo subjecting Stumpy, Olaf and Quack Quack to the effects of numerous household hazards, culminating in her tying them to a giant fork and sticking it in an electric socket multiple times, then throwing the fork into the Sun, where they are repeatedly shocked. She transforms back into Kaeloo and sheepishly tells the audience that she has done something stupid - she forgot to turn the Sun off. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Olaf * Stumpy * Quack Quack Supporting Characters * Mr. Cat * Serguei * Olga Mentioned Characters * Jean Guillaume Trivia * This episode reveals that Smileyland’s sun is illuminated by a light bulb. * In several other episodes Smileyland was stated to be a planet, but in this episode, it is shown to be one country in a world with strange places including Wonderland and Narnia. Gallery SbHmb.jpg Images (62).jpg Images (63).jpg Download (42).jpg Superheroes.jpg Stumpy Playing With Quack Quack.png Stumpy and Quack Quack Charred.png Kaeloo Dancing.png Cute Dance.png Stumpy Taller Than Olaf.png Stumpy Picking His Nose Again.png Mr. Cat Threatens To Shoot Olaf.png Kaeloo Seeing Battle.png Super Stumpy.png Bad Kaeloo Torturing Quack Quack.png Bad Kaeloo Hurting Stumpy and Quack Quack.png Bad Kaeloo Tying Buddies.png D03911BD-E919-4C1B-9174-164EAEAE59CB.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with a song in it Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Supporting Character